


Abracadabra

by Cerdic519



Series: Name That Tune [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel in Panties, Human Castiel, Impala, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Mechanic Dean, Music, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 20:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11043612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerdic519/pseuds/Cerdic519
Summary: Cas has a surprise for Dean. It involves lacy panties.....Based on the 1982 hit by The Steve Miller Band.





	Abracadabra

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DeanCasPie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanCasPie/gifts), [destiheller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/destiheller/gifts), [angels_rdvd64](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angels_rdvd64/gifts).



It had been hard (in every sense) for Dean Winchester-Novak, but he had followed his husband's ord.... request, and not played the tune that Cas had recorded for him until he was done at the garage. Bobby had rolled his eyes at his surrogate son, and let him slip off a few minutes early, so Dean was able to start Baby up and hear what his husband had come up with. The heavy beat of eighties pop filled the car:

 _I heat up, I can't cool down_  
_You got me spinning_  
_'Round and 'round_  
_'Round and 'round and 'round it goes_  
_Where it stops nobody knows_  
_Every time you call my name_  
_I heat up like a burning flame_  
_Burning flame full of desire_  
_Kiss me baby, let the fire get higher...._  
_Abra abracadabra_  
_I wanna reach out and grab ya_  
_Abracadabra_  
_Abracadabra_

Seriously? The Steve Miller Band? Dean shook his head as he turned onto Main.

 _You make me hot, you make me sigh_  
_You make me laugh, you make me cry_  
_Keep me burning for your love_  
_With the touch of a velvet glove_  
_Abra abracadabra_  
_I wanna reach out and grab ya_  
_Abracadabra_  
_Abracadabra_

He grinned as he pictured Cas hamming it up, probably even dressed in the god-awful clothes that pop stars wore back then.

 _I see magic in your eyes_  
_I hear the magic in your sighs_  
_Just when I think I'm gonna get away_  
_I hear those words that you always say_  
_Every time you call my name_  
_I heat up like a burning flame_  
_Burning flame full of desire_  
_Kiss me baby, let the fire get higher...._  
_Abra abracadabra_  
_I wanna reach out and grab ya_  
_Abracadabra_  
_Abracadabra_

Dean frowned as the instrumental part kicked in. He was sure there had been different lyrics there in the original song. Had Cas changed them round for some reason? He turned off onto 4th.

 _I'm so hot, heaven knows_  
_I've had to shed all my clothes_  
_All that's left is silken lace_  
_Black panties 'neath my angel face_

By the Grace of God Dean was at the stop light for Jackson when he heard that, because he suddenly found breathing difficult. Cas didn't have any black panties – or did he? 

He pulled onto the side of the road and checked the small box the tape had come in. Sure enough, there was a receipt inside it – one pair of black panties, extra fine.... oh fuck!

 _I'm so hot and horny, how_  
_I need your body right here and now._

Sheriff Mills rolled her eyes as a black car shot by at ten(nish) over the limit, but didn't follow. Even if the driver looked positively manic.

 _I'm so hot and horny, how_  
_I need your body right here and now._

Onto the estate, and dammit, Mrs. Beresford and her kids were crossing at the light. Dean was sure that the wheel was buckling under his iron grip. Then again, it was amazing that he could still drive, given that most of the blood in his body was currently heading to his lower brain.

 _I'm so hot and horny, how_  
_I need your body right here and now....._

The Impala narrowly made the corner at the entrance to their road, and skidded to a halt on the driveway. Opposite, old Miss Sheila shook her head and smiled as Dean nearly broke down the door in his eagerness to get to his husband. Men these days!

She reached for the earplugs that she kept to hand for times like these.


End file.
